


The Gift

by DavidB1000



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Depression, F/F, Feels, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, Suicidal Thoughts, Triggers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 20:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12967296
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DavidB1000/pseuds/DavidB1000
Summary: Recognizing more than Kara the downwards spiral Alex seems to be showing, Lena comes to her and shows her she's truly not alone. Set after the breakup with Maggie.Trigger warning for discussion of Suicidal Thoughts





	The Gift

Few things have ever surprised Alex Danvers in her life. Having Lena Luthor knock on her door was one of them.  
She opened it and let Lena in. Lena walked in and Alex shut the door.

“You need to not be alone.” Lena spoke.  
“That's not a very nice thing to say to someone who just broke up with the person they loved.” Alex frowned.

“I disagree. You're too important to your sister's continued sanity to let yourself fall. I see the warning signs. I've been there.” Lena frowned.

“You've been where I have? Excuse me while I don't think there's a comparison.” Alex snorted.

“I know what you need, and what you have to have. Believe me, I have most certainly seen this before. You need warmth, you need love. You need what I can give you.” Lena spoke firmly.

Alex took a deep breath. She was certain Lena had a point, Lena was not cruel like Lex.  
Lena spoke before Alex could. “The only man I ever loved, I sacrificed, for Kara. To save Kara. Do you think I would have done that if I didn't love her even more?”  
Alex's eyes widened. “I didn't...I didn't know.” 

“I loved Kara since I saw her for the first time. But I know, despite everything, our friendship, our relationship, I couldn't tell her how I feel. You know why? Because I couldn't tell her everything without hurting her. Without letting her know that I know she's Supergirl.” Lena spoke.

Alex frowned. Lena was not an idiot, she knew that much. “So, why come to me, why tell me this?”  
“Because I know the warning signs. Kara doesn't. She doesn't know. I do. I know who you are, Alex. I may not be paranoid like my brother, or insane, but I have the one thing he doesn't have. I understand people. I have been where you are. I can tell where you're headed.” Lena frowned.

Alex looked at the ground and looked back up into Lena's eyes. “Tell me, where am I headed?” There was a sadness in Alex's eyes.  
Lena spoke softly. “I know you've bought the gun.” 

Alex started to cry, Lena's words hit her hard. “It's true. I thought Maggie and I could be together through anything. I really did. And then, this? I thought it was all my fault, and I knew I had to do something about it. I couldn't do it quickly. I had to do it slowly. I couldn't just do it all at once. I couldn't ki...” She broke off and sobbed.

Lena hugged her. “We're two broken people. Let's mend each other. That way, you will be safe.”  
Alex sniffed. “Alright.”  
Lena leaned in and kissed her. Alex returned the kiss. They headed towards Alex's bedroom.

&^&

The next morning, Alex looked over at Lena and grinned. Lena had helped her out so much, just one night. Whether more would happen, she didn't know, all she knew was Lena helped her in ways she wasn't even aware she needed.  
For that, she would be grateful forever. 

She truly felt as though a burden had been lifted from her mind.  
Lena woke up and smiled. “Hello, Alex.”

Alex took a deep breath. “I want to thank you. For everything. For talking to me, for the night together, everything. I feel amazing now, and I owe it to you. You're right, I shouldn't have been alone.” 

Lena nodded. “Exactly, like I said, I have been in your shoes before.” 

“Can I ask who?” Alex spoke.

“Roulette/Veronica Sinclair” Lena smiled sadly.  
“Wow.” Alex spoke.

“And like you, when we broke up, I spiraled. Like you, I bought the gun, and I had it loaded. I...” Lena frowned and broke off.

Alex hugged her. “It's okay. Tell me when you're ready.”

**Author's Note:**

> This a fair bit dark I admit.
> 
> I wrote this really quickly, but I wanted to share it. I can see both Lena and Alex understanding that problem.  
> The buying the gun, the loading it, they both knew what they meant by that.


End file.
